new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
Live Free or Die
|title = Live Free Or Die }} Live Free Or Die is a Main Quest in Fallout: New California. Quick Walkthrough Detailed Walkthrough The quest is given to you after talking to Overseer Christianson in the quest Save The Vault. He will tell you that the Vault is about to self destruct and that you need to gather as many people as you can and escape. These will be your companions when you exit the vault. It is not necessary to bring anyone with you, however, you can bring Ben Kurtz, Eric Campbell, Jamie Campbell, Jenn Hail, and Johnny Matheson. Also ALPHA and B-6-RK. You will meet Kira Mann outside the vault. In order to bring everyone with you, there are a few conditions that you have to meet. 'Ben' Ben is the easiest, no matter what happens in the vault, you will find Ben on the way to the exit of the vault and he can become your companion. It is impossible to miss him. 'Eric & Jamie' Eric and Jamie Campbell can only be taken together. If you made them break up during the Path of the Warrior quest Put A Ring On It, they will both be dead after completing the quest Go To Bed and obviously not be available as companions. In order to convince them to go, you have to talk to Jamie in the upper quarters where you encounter Sergeant Norman in the quest Save The Vault. If you were rude to her before, she won't come with you unless you are able to charm her with high charisma. Once you've convinced Jamie, Eric will come with you. 'Jenn' Jenn is easier to get as a companion if you follow the Path of the Warrior, however, it is not impossible if you are follow the Path of the Scientist. As awarrior, you can either get her to follow you by having the sweet talker perk earned in the quest I've Got A Feeling... (6 charisma required) or if you completed the quest by sending her the list of names and have earned the perk Guardian of Vault 18 in the quest Save The Vault. If you are a Nerd, you cannot get Jenn to follow you unless you have the perk Guardian of Vault 18. However, when leaving the vault, she will tell you that she doesn't want to go and you need Charisma 7 or Strength 7 to convince her to go from there. 'Johnny' You can only get Johnny to follow you from the vault if you are an Athlete. This is possible if you apologized to him during the quest No Hard Feelings, and then free him from the prison during the quest Defeat The Enclave! Johnny will be grateful that you saved him and follow you. 'ALPHA' ALPHA can only be obtained in game as a Scientist. Attempting to obtain him as a Warrior is useless. To obtain ALPHA, you must have completed Wait, We Have Robots? in the prequel. After getting into the Vault Robotics Lab, ALPHA will be waiting where he was the night before. The forcefield will be deactivated and he can be told to follow you. 'B-6-RK' B-6-RK can be obtained with both routes. To get B-6-RK, the prologue quest Domo Arigato must have been completed. Like ALPHA, find her in the robotics lab and talk to her to add her to your party. When you reach the entrance, you will see the rest of the vault evacuating. The members of the vault will be shot by Enclave soldiers in power armor, however they will not shoot at you or your companions. The turrets by the very exit will be hostile towards you and you need to destroy them. Once you have reached the exit, the quest and Chapter One ends. Category:Quests